


Sex on Legs

by inabathrobe



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabathrobe/pseuds/inabathrobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so," Raleigh said as he flicked on the lights and surveyed the devastation that was his bedroom, "you know the drill, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dytabytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/gifts).



"Okay, so," Raleigh said as he flicked on the lights and surveyed the devastation that was his bedroom, "you know the drill, right?"

"Raleigh, _I was married._ I have a _son_ , you tit," Herc stuttered out defensively, clomping in behind and lurking in the doorway. "I think I know how sex works."

"The first step is closing the door," Raleigh said, discreetly trying to escort two weeks' worth of dirty laundry into the closet without catching Herc's eye. Herc caught his eye. Shitfuck.

He stepped in, shut the door behind him, and leaned back against it, casually unlacing his boots. "I also know what the bedrooms of men under thirty look like," he muttered. "Even was one once."

"No-oooo."

Herc flashed him a look that could kill and shook off his boots. Raleigh sat down on the bed and watched as he set them down neatly by the door, side by side, and then straightened up. And stared him down.

Raleigh patted the blankets next to him and Herc shuffled over and sat down. "Um."

"Right."

"You could kiss me."

"I've done that already," Herc said.

"You could do it again."

"Well. What about the—" He gestured numinously at the bed. "—horizontal naked part?"

"That comes after you kiss me."

"What if we got horizontal and naked and _then_ I kissed you?"

Raleigh grabbed Herc's shirtfront and dragged him into a kiss, shoving their mouths together, so their teeth clicked against one another and Herc hissed as Raleigh bit into his lower lip.

"That's not sexy," Herc grumbled.

Raleigh scooted into Herc's lap, settling his legs on either side of Herc's. "Then why are you hard, dumbass?"

"Because we're about to get horizontal and naked— _Are you sure you've done this before?_ "

Raleigh could feel his face heating up. "Yes!"

"Uhuh." A mischievous grin broke out across Herc's face. He leaned in very close, and his breath was warm and boozy from the beers they'd been nursing before. "You positive about that?"

"Look, uh— It's been a while."

"Mm," Herc said, smiling smugly as he dipped his head down and sucked at the soft skin of Raleigh's neck. He gave a light nip and licked over it and then bit again, and Raleigh sighed a little sigh and said, "It's been, like, three years."

"Since your brother died?"

"Uh, kind of a boner killer, dude."

"Sorry," Herc said, all the humor gone out of his voice, suddenly delicate, his arms wrapping warmly around Raleigh's chest. "No, look— I'm so—"

"No, no, I meant— Like, I didn't want to fuck anyone after, you know? Not that— Well, yeah, thinking about Yance is kind of a buzzkill, but he'd want me to fight the good fight. Dick the good dicking."

Herc, still looking sheepish, gave an uncontrolled snort of laughter. "Yes, how 'bout that?"

"Well, we're kind of overdressed," Raleigh said, gesturing at the many layers of cloth between them.

"Right," Herc said and hauled Raleigh's t-shirt over his head with no warning, leaving him squeaking slightly and throwing his hands up to try to escape the cotton trap. "I've ruined your hair."

"You fucker," Raleigh said, smoothing it back. "I was attached to that." He shoved Herc down onto the bed and kissed him, pinning him down to the bed and grinding his hips into Herc's, jeans be damned.

"Mmph! Mp—" Herc protested, batting at Raleigh gently. "My back's still iffy from the last go-round in Striker; let me at least get up on the bed."

Raleigh sighed, long-suffering, and rolled off, watching as Herc crawled into the hollow of his unmade bed, settling himself in. "How long for you?" he said, looking at him upside down.

"What?" Herc said, and Raleigh could hear the defensive note in it.

"How long since you had sex with someone?"

"Four years," he gritted out.

Raleigh grinned, cheeky and lopsided, biting into his lower lip to try to hide it. "I hope you don't mind ending your streak."

"Somehow," Herc said, "I think I'll survive."

"So I'm going to get naked and then I'm going to blow you."

Herc spluttered. "Fine by me."

Raleigh stood up and stripped down to his boxers before crawling onto the bed and onto Herc. "Hi."

"Yes, _hello_." Herc grabbed one of Raleigh's hands and, in case it was not clear, guided it down to his fairly prominent erection.

"Oh, did you want me to take care of that?"

"I— Yes!"

"Well, if you insist," Raleigh said and, instead, started unbuttoning Herc's shirt. He leaned in, carefully tracing the newly revealed skin with his tongue, nuzzling into the curling hair there as his fingers worked diligently below. Herc's skin was salty with sweat as Raleigh lipped at it. He smelled faintly musky and foreign but all skin-smell. The last man Raleigh had fucked three ( _and a half_ ) years ago had worn cologne, and his skin had smelled and tasted like it, and so Raleigh savored the taste of unwashed skin now. He got to the last button and pushed it back, felt more than saw Herc's shoulders roll to shrug it off. He rolled up Herc's white undershirt and pressed wet kisses to his belly, just beginning to soften, dipping his tongue into Herc's bellybutton on his way. He moved down to Herc's belt buckle, ornate and silver, and he unthreaded it with care in spite of the upward cant of Herc's hips as soon as he got anywhere near.

He unhooked the lone button and unzipped Herc's pants, feeling Herc thread his fingers through his hair. He hesitated as though he were about to unwrap a present and then peeled Herc's khakis back and pushed his boxers down. His cock popped up, red and thick and glistening at the tip, and shit, Raleigh had forgotten how much he loved cock. He slid back the foreskin and licked at the tip, listening to Herc curse above him. He sucked gently at first, running his tongue along the bottom, and then went for it, hard and fast, fucking his mouth on Herc's dick, gag reflex be damned, until Herc with a none-too-gentle yank on his hair pulled him off.

"What?"

Herc was breathing hard. "Some of us aren't going to be ready for a second go after two minutes." Raleigh nuzzled at his jaw and whined. "Even if you pout."

"Ugh."

"Mm." Herc took the moment to fully extricate himself from his shirt and undershirt, leaving his pale shoulders, dusted with freckles, exposed. Raleigh rubbed a hand over the ball of one of Herc's shoulders, thumbing the groove of his armpit. "Pants off, old man."

"What a romantic," Herc griped as Raleigh settled beside him to better ogle his butt while he tried to shimmy out of his pants without standing up.

After a couple minutes of struggling, Raleigh said, "You want a hand with that?"

"Ugh, yes, fine, but you better come right back here after."

"Mm. Well, I have to get up for lube anyway."

"You don't keep it in your nightstand?"

"Hey," Raleigh said as he yanked Herc's pants down his legs with as much grace as he could muster, "I haven't had sex in _three years_ , much less with someone without a pussy."

Herc gave a dismissive tut from the back of his throat. "Don't you use it to wank?"

"No? I have— hands? And that's enough?"

"Oh my god, you monster."

"What!"

"Doesn't it _chafe_?"

"Not really— Oh!"

"What?"

"I borrowed Vaseline from Mako," Raleigh said, "because I kept getting suit burn. We can use that."

Herc made a disbelieving noise. "I can't believe you."

"You wanna fuck or not?"

"Oh, for— Go get it."

"You can't _ever tell her_."

"No. Never."

"Okay."

" _Never_."

"All right, go get it."

Raleigh traipsed into the bathroom, puttering around through assorting detritus until he found the tube of Vaseline. "You want a condom, princess?" he called over his shoulder.

"I don't think either of us is going to get knocked up tonight."

Raleigh leaned against the doorjamb, nervously rubbing foot against ankle, lube clutched like a prize. "I could be rancid with STDs!"

"Raleigh, you haven't pulled in three years. I'm not exactly worried."

"Fine. Roll those dice, old man."

"Oh, get over here," Herc snapped, slumping back on the bed.

Raleigh padded across the room, slap of bare feet audible against the concrete floor. He slid one knee onto the mattress. "So. Um." He gestured with the tube. "Do you want to—?"

"What?" Herc asked, face blank.

"You know— Put it in."

"What? —Oh. _Oh_."

"Herc!" Raleigh spluttered. "Please don't tell me you haven't even— Oh my god." He collapsed with minimal dignity next to him, face half buried in a pillow.

"I don't usually have sex with people with the same equipment as I have!" Herc snapped. "It's not usually an issue."

"So when I asked if you knew the drill—"

"I've had _sex_."

"But not with men."

Herc made a noncommittal noise. "I mean, I haven't, well—"

"Well, what?"

"It was mostly just getting off among pals, nothing too involved, you know. A hand job between friends wasn't gay. It was just helping a friend out."

"I used to," Raleigh said. "They always wanted me to bend over and take it."

"Bet you had the face for it," Herc murmured.

Raleigh rolled over, straddling Herc's belly. "Hey! And what kind of face is that?"

Herc grinned lazily up at him. "The kind that needs a good fucking."

Raleigh bent down and kissed him viciously, sucking on his lower lip and his tongue and pulling back on his hair, so that Herc's neck began to arch and Raleigh could best nip at his Adam's apple. He propped himself up on one elbow, cat like, his face inches above Herc's.

"So you haven't ever let anyone fuck you?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"God, yes."

Raleigh kissed him, delicate, on the lips, slid his head down, and left a wet smacking kiss beneath his ear. "Yeah? You want me inside of you?"

"Raleigh Edouard Beckett, don't you fucking try to talk dirty to me instead of putting your dick in."

"Okay, okay!" Raleigh groped through the blankets for the tube of Vaseline and, finding it, unscrewed it and generously slicked himself up. "So, um, I'm going to lube you up—" he said, squeezing some into his hand and warming it with polite diligence, "—and then, uh, I'm going to sort of stick it in but not _too far_ , and you're going to have to relax for me, okay? —It's safer than fingering; you risk tearing something."

Herc leveled a stare at him and grabbed his wrist, steering it southward.

"Hey, hey! Excuse you," Raleigh snapped, yanking his hand back. "Some of us are trying to be responsible, good partners, here."

"I did not get you drunk enough for this," Herc said with a groan, letting his head hit the pillow. "Hell, _I'm_ not drunk enough for this."

"Do you not want—"

"Raleigh, you bloody idiot, I am fucking watering at the mouth for your cock, so would you just hurry up and put it in?"

Raleigh pouted. "Oh, roll over onto your stomach, you big baby." They fussed around for a few minutes, Raleigh ending up wiping the preemptive lube onto a discarded pair of jeans (probably at his) and forcibly positioning a pillow under Herc's hips as he grumbled about not getting to see Raleigh's face ("well, I don't have the face for topping, so it's all for the best"). Knees bent on either side of Herc's thighs, Raleigh ran his hands down Herc's back, the muscles almost tangible beneath the surface, hooking his fingers into the divot at the base of Herc's spine, slipping his thumbs in and spreading Herc's cheeks. He cupped them gently, feeling the weight of the flesh against his hand, thumbing Herc's hole, possessing. "You good?"

Herc, audibly swallowing his sass, gritted out, "Yes."

" 'kay." Raleigh retrieved the lube from where he'd stowed it and spread it across his fingertips. He swiped it, over-generous, across Herc's hole and felt Herc shiver at the cold. "Sorry."

" 'S fine," Herc grunted.

"Can I?"

" _Yes_."

Raleigh lined himself up and, taking a deep breath, slowly pushed in until he felt Herc tighten around him and forced himself to stop, leaning into it just the slightest bit. He settled back as best he could, ran his hands across the tense muscles of Herc's back, massaged deep circles into the muscles at the base of his spine, hummed softly under his breath, waited. Patient. Remembered what it felt like when the man above you wasn't.

"All right."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He thrust slowly in, eyes fluttering shut, no doubt making the sort of embarrassing whimpery noises he always had scorned, feeling the warm drag of Herc against him. He pressed his forehead into the small of Herc's back and made a little choked noise.

"That good?"

Raleigh breathed out, slow, through his mouth. "It's been a while since I've gotten to do the fucking, you know?"

"Mm."

He drew his hips back slowly and thrust in again. Silence. He started to set up a rhythm for himself, slow, agonizingly slow, restraining the desire to fuck ruthlessly into Herc. "Hey," he said, tapping on Herc's shoulder blade after a few minutes, "you okay up there?"

"Raleigh," Herc said, "is there anything I can possibly do to get you to shut up?"

Raleigh considered this. "Well, you could answer my question."

"Ye-es, I am, and if I weren't, I'd fucking say something, you tit."

"Can I do anything to make it better?"

"You could shut the hell up and fuck me."

"Herc," Raleigh said, laying his head against Herc's back and sighing, "you are not very romantic."

"Oh, fuck off," Herc said, taking a playful swat at Raleigh as best as he could.

"What's it feel like?"

"It feels like I have a dick up my ass. _You know what it feels like_."

"I want to hear you say it."

"It feels, I don't know, _full_."

"Mmhm, go on," Raleigh said, settling more comfortably onto Herc's back, arms crossed to prop up his chin, giving a slow, shallow thrust to urge Herc on. The skin under his arms was faintly tanned and overrun by freckles.

"I don't know! It's warm and full, and I was expecting it to hurt, and it _doesn't_ —feels bloody amazing really— but also like I shouldn't really be able to take you, but obviously I can, but like it's just the right side of too much."

Raleigh smiled smugly at Herc, his head half tipped round to look at him, his stern expression in sharp contrast. He rolled his hips languorously, feeling himself slip inexorably further into Herc.

"Well, now that you've got the taste for it, tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"Tell you— No, fuck you, you fucking tease. Just fucking fuck me already before I tear your fucking head off."

"That's not an answer."

Herc went quiet for a full minute before saying, "Hard. Fast. —Like when you haven't seen your girlfriend for six months and you're desperate for it."

"All right," Raleigh said and pulled out.

"Oy!"

"On your knees!" Raleigh said, slapping Herc's ass.

"I— Oh, all right." Herc shifted up onto his knees and shoved his ass in Raleigh's general direction. "This good?"

"Oh, very good." Raleigh palmed Herc's ass, squeezing gently, muscles firm under his hands. "Has anyone ever told you what a nice butt you have, Mister Hansen?"

"Raleigh," Herc said, warning in his tone.

"Very toned. Very freckled, too!"

" _Raleigh_."

Raleigh ducked his head down and, spreading Herc, flicked his tongue into his hole. Herc jerked away, swearing.

"You could _warn_ a man, you know."

"Sorry," Raleigh said, not sorry. "It was just the temptation. I couldn't resist it."

"You never can."

"You know," Raleigh said, "I've been told that is one of my best qualities."

"Your best qualities are your dick up my arse, so get it there, would you?"

"Well, at least, you aren't unenthusiastic," Raleigh said. He shimmied forward, positioning himself just behind Herc and bracing one hand on his hip. He paused, dick ready to thrust in, and started to fumble through the sheets for the lube.

"You _little shit_ —"

"It'll just be a minute!"

"Oh, come on."

Raleigh rummaged around through the sheets around them and even started groping under the blankets before glancing over the side of the bed where the offending bottle was nestling into Raleigh's purple plaid boxers, half hidden by a pants leg. He fished it up, nearly falling off the bed in the process, Herc bemusedly watching him over his shoulder, and managed to squeeze some out of the now-slippery tube (he would just buy Mako a new one; he could never give this one back now) and shared it out between his hands, one for his dick and one for Herc's ass.

"Which part of what I told you said, 'not rough but rather gentle and tender,' to you?" Herc grumbled.

"The part that said, 'Don't give me anal fissures because that will be embarrassing to take to the Shatterdome's clinic'," Raleigh shot back.

"Fine! Are you finished babying me?"

Raleigh considered. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Then why is your cock not—"

"Okay, okay! Bend back over." Raleigh watched Herc settled back onto hands and knees, elbows braced in the blankets. He positioned himself, bit his lip, and— "You'll tell me to stop if it hurts, right? Don't be stoic."

"Yeah, yeah."

He pressed it, still half hesitant, but it was easy this time, Herc opening for him, and he pulled back and thrust back in again, tipping Herc's hips back against him, bottoming out before pulling back again, setting a quick, sharp pace, snapping his hips against Herc's ass, so the slap of flesh was audible and obscene in the air. Raleigh shifted his free hand to grip Herc's hard cock, sliding his foreskin back and running a finger, cruel, over the sensitive head, making Herc hiss, and then matching the pace of his hips with his hand.

Herc gritted out his name, and Raleigh leaned forward. "Yeah?"

Herc responded with something incoherent, and Raleigh straightened up to slap his ass, feeling Herc feel it, tighten around him, watching his head stutter into Raleigh's pillows. He used the gained elevation to thrust shorter and shallower and faster, Herc's grunting moans punctuating each thrust, really fucking into him.

It was a mistake. "Oh, fuck, _Herc_ , oh, shit." Because he was too close now and he was going to come _in Herc_ and they didn't use a condom so it's just going to stay there, his come in Herc's ass, and that's really pretty fucking rude; he used to hate it when guys would do that; at least come on his back, you asshole, but he wanted it, wanted Herc to think about it later, to remember.

"You promise you'll jerk off later thinking about me fucking you, okay?"

And Herc was matching him, thrusting back into him, short stuttering abortive thrusts, and Raleigh's rhythm fall apart, all out of sync, clutching at Herc and gasping into his building orgasm. "I'm gonna come," he whispered, half to himself, half to Herc —last chance to object— and then Herc coming hot across Raleigh's hand and he pressed his forehead into Herc's back, damp with sweat, curling his arms around the barrel of Herc's chest, and shut his eyes, lights flickering against the back of his lids.

He draped warm and heavy across Herc's back, savoring the feeling for a little longer before slipping out and tumbling into the bed next to Herc, slumped into the pillows. "Hey," he said. "We're kind of a mess."

Herc smiled at him generously and languidly moved an arm up, carefully clamped his hand over Raleigh's mouth. "Shut up and enjoy the afterglow."


End file.
